Mission: Intergang
Mission: Intergang is about the internal struggles in the New York City underground between Kingpin and Intergang. Each criminal organization has their own allies and research, and when the two collide, who will protect the innocents? Logs & Articles *(TV: 2013-03-10 - Fisk Acquitted) *2013-03-11 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Dying is Never Easy - The Chess Board meet once again for a new goal. *2013-05-14 - Mission: Intergang: Not My Duty - A dash of blood, teenage drama, death, and dark futures. *2013-07-11 - Mission: Intergang: And Through The Windows - Traveler didn't plan on getting involved really, but she just cares too damn much about heroes lives. *2013-08-18 - Mission: Intergang: Not A Super Soldier - Pepper's down, Captain America is being kissed by a Vice President, and Stark is raving mad. What happens when Stark's sanity is going bye, and the only way to save her is to open a door she likely wants remained closed? (TV: 2013-08-18 - Intergang Attacks VP) *(TV: 2013-08-25 - Mayor Office Take 1) *(TV: 2013-08-25 - Mayor Office Take 2) *2013-08-25 - Mission: Intergang: Recon Only - Investigating Intergang in NYC, Batman is only there for recon. However, whenever young women are involved, nothing goes according to plan. (IT: 2013-08-25 - Mystery Man, Gangs, and Hellion!) *(DB: 2013-09-09 - Intergang Still On Loose) *2013-09-22 - Mission: Intergang: Bitches and Felines - S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to track Intergang, but Red Skull and The Chess Board want their weapons out of their hands more. *2013-10-04 - Mission: Intergang: Cold Calculation & Chaos - After their last two sparring matches, the last of which Jeanne won, Hawkeye comes to Jeanne bearing gifts, and asking advice. *2013-10-06 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Seeing The Dead - Going Stark Mad, an attempt to hang out with his friend Rogers fails as Tony once again sees the dead. *2013-10-06 - Mission: Intergang: Grieve - Not knowing what else to do, Stark instinctively searches out Mellie for some sanity. *2013-10-11 - Mission: Intergang: She Will Kill Us - Clint and Stark get roped in by Pepper to attend a charity event in her steed, but she ends up showing up after all! Wait a second... (TV: 2013-10-11 - Tony Stark Dies? & DB: 2013-10-11 - Who is Iron Man?) *2013-10-15 - Mission: Intergang: Earth's Mightiest Villains - Tony is still recovering from being poisoned but an Avenger's work is never done and the raid on Intergang carries on. (DG: 2013-10-16 - Dark Avengers Dissembled) *2013-10-16 - Mission: Intergang: Dolls and Invalid Truths - Clint goes to visit aunt Mellie on a mission for Tony. *2013-10-17 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - My Fault - While testing DNA, Stark goes more than a little mad. *2013-10-18 - Mission: Intergang: Part of the Maine - Clint Barton goes to find Tony Stark disheartened and the truth of many, but not all things about the man. *2013-11-09 - Mission: Intergang: Sawyer and Secrets - The Avengers battle HYDRA and rescue Sawyer but Hawkeye lets something slip. (RM: 2013-11-09 - Tony Stark *is* Iron Man) (DG: 2013-11-09 - Subway Floods as Avengers Battle HYDRA) *2013-11-10 - Mission: Intergang: I Will Break - Sawyer wakes up after treatment, to find out that the last year of her life has been a lie. *2013-11-10 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - Voicemail To Aunt Mellie - Stark cowards out and sends a voicemail(s) to Aunt Mellie about Sawyer. *2013-11-14 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - I AM IRON MAN! - Iron Man comes out of the suit! *2014-01-10 - Mission: Intergang: Freaks in the Night - The Mutant Liberation Front stages an assassination attempt on Norman Osborne during a campaign stop in his mayoral run. Spider-Man and the X-Men swing in, as does someone far nastier! (DB: 2014-01-14 - Freaks and Fights) *2014-02-01 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - End Games - The Chess Board decides to bring their conflict with Intergang to a close. *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Norman Osborn is New York) *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Norman Osborn has a Secret) *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Justine Hammer New York City) *(TV: 2014-02-08 - Commercial: Justine Hammer Stay Away From Me) *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Stark For Mayor) *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Wayne For Mayor) *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Spider-Woman for Mayor) *(IT: 2014-02-08 - Parody Ad: Captain America for Mayor) *(DG: 2014-02-16 - JUSTINE HAMMER ELECTED MAYOR: TIGHT RACE) *(TV: 2014-02-16 - Indecision 20**: The Mexican Standoff to 1600) *2014-02-26 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - HELL NO! - A new member joins The Chess Board after Viper is arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. *2014-03-13 - Mission: Intergang: Parting Gift - Intergang's leadership in New York may be in jail but they have left a present behind that may just leave the city in ruins. (TV: 2014-03-13 - Emergency Bulletin) (TV: 2014-03-13 - You're Welcome) *2014-03-14 - Cutscene: Mission: Intergang - To the Victors... - The Chess Board meets to revel in Intergang's defeat and plot their next moves. Category:Heroes Plots Category:Heroes Plots Completed